


The Show Must Go On

by fell_on_black_days



Category: Queen (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6431746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fell_on_black_days/pseuds/fell_on_black_days
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A musical based directly off of the music released by Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Show Must Go On

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and I can't write dialogue for shit. It's literally just one big shit post.
> 
> None of the lyrics are mine. They all belong to the band Queen and it's members.

Act I: Bohemian Rhapsody

_Curtain parts. House lights dim. A payphone is at downstage left. **Li** and **Ross** are offstage. **The** **Chorus** is stationed at downstage right inside of a cage. A light shines on **the** **chorus**. Low light fades in, illuminating the payphone at downstage left._

Li: NO!

_A gunshot sounds off in the distance followed by the sound of someone running._

Chorus: Is this the real life?

Is this just fantasy?

_Enter **Ros** from upstage right moving diagonally to downstage-left and the payphone. **Ros** reaches the payphone and forcefully dials a number. _

Chorus: Caught in a landslide,

No escape from reality.

Open your eyes and see,

Ros: I’m just a poor girl, I need no sympathy,

Ros and the Chorus: because I’m easy come, easy go

Little high, little low,

Anyway the wind blows doesn’t really matter to me,

Ros: to me.

_The phone rings and is answered by **Layla** who is offstage._

Layla: Hello?

Ros: Mama, just killed a man,

Layla: Ros? What’s going on?

Ros: Put a gun against his head,

Pulled my trigger, now he’s dead.

Mama, life had just begun,

But now I’ve gone and thrown it all away.

**_Layla_ ** _cries softly._

Ros: Mama, ooh,

Didn’t mean to make you cry,

If I’m not back again this time tomorrow,

Carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters.

**_Ros_ ** _hangs up the phone. And turns toward the audience._

Ros: Too late, my time has come,

Sent shivers down my spine,

Body’s aching all the time.

Goodbye, everybody, I’ve got to go,

Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth.

Mama, ooh

Chorus _: (overlapping Ros)_ anyway the wind blows

Ros: I don’t wanna die,

I sometimes wish I’d never been born at all.

_Enter **Detective Borgnino** from upstage right followed by several **policemen**._

Detective Borgnino: I see a little silhouetto of a man.

Policemen: Scaramouche, Scaramouche, will you do the Fandango?

_All actors but **the chorus** freeze. Visual effects to match **the Chorus’** description._

Chorus: Thunderbolt and lightning

Very, very frightening me.

Chorus member #1: Galileo

Chorus member #2: Galileo

Chorus member #1: Galileo

Chorus member #2: Galileo

Chorus member #3: Galileo Figaro

Full Chorus: Magnifico

_Characters unfreeze. **Detective Borgnino** grabs **Ros’** arm._

Ros: I’m just a poor girl, nobody loves me.

Chorus: She’s just a poor girl from a poor family,

Spare her her life from this monstrosity.

Ros: Easy come, easy go, will you let me go?

Detective and the policemen: Bismillah! No, we will not let you go.

**_Ros_ ** _begins to struggle and the **policemen** restrain her._

Chorus: Let her go!

Detective and Policemen: Bismillah! We will not let you go.

Chorus: Let her go!

Detective and Policemen: Bismillah! We will not let you go.

Ros: Let me go!

Detective and Policemen: Will not let you go.

Ros: Let me go!

Detective and Policemen: Never, never let you go

Ros: Never let me go, oh!

Policemen: No, no, no, no, no, no, no!

**_Policemen_ ** _throw **Ros** into the cage with the **chorus**. **Ros** falls to her knees and lifts her clenched hands towards the sky._

Chorus member #3: Oh, mama mia, mama mia

Ros: Mama mia, let me go.

Chorus and Ros: Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for me.

**_Detective Borgnino_ ** _leaves followed by the **policemen**. **Ros** jumps to her feet and forcefully grabs the bars of the cage._

Ros: _(towards the **policemen)**_ So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye?

Chorus: So you think you can love me and leave me to die?

Ros and Chorus: Oh, baby, can’t do this to me baby,

Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here.

Chorus: Oh, yeah, oh yeah

**_Ros_ ** _falls back to her knees and weeps._

Ros: Nothing really matters,

Anyone can see,

Nothing really matters to me.

Chorus: Anyway the wind blows.  ( _Lights fade. End scene.)_

**Author's Note:**

> Best read in conjunction with the song. Bohemian Rhapsody is the title work for this chapter.


End file.
